Her Dying Letter, To Me
by Cielooo
Summary: Kagura is death and she has left a piece of letter that changes everything..! Okita is the one who she gave the letter and the answered of all of her letters are revealed at her funeral! Warning: Character death, OOC..! New author at this fandom. RnR..?


**=Her dying letter, for me=**

**Disclaimer: **Hideaki Soriachi-sensei**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and.. Angst?**  
>Type: <strong>Longlife Fanfiction!**  
>Rate: <strong>K+ or T.  
><strong>Written: <strong>MS Office Word 2007, with a few changes in FF . Net**  
>Anime: <strong>Gintama (Silver Soul)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Okita Sougo and Kagura (OkiKagu)**  
>Author: <strong>Kokyu Yume**  
>Reader: <strong>You!  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Anyone is OOC, lot's of Typo(s), Please RnR!  
><strong>N.B: THIS IS KOKYU's DEBUT FF Gintama Archive!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hey, guys, have you watched the fifth season of Gintama? The first episode shows when the Yorozuya, the Shinsengumi, and the people around them changed, right? Well, what if, Kagura's transformation is real, Okita's transformation was real, Kondou was beaten and become the 1st Division sergeant and Okita is the Commander of Shinsengumi? Then, the rest are still the same, NO, Shinpachi is NOT a part of Shinsengumi. He is still a Yorozuya..!

_Flashback_

_One afternoon, Kagura and Okita fought like their usual routine. But, they felt hungry and they ate ice-cream. Okita ate his two-scooped chocolate and strawberry ice-cream. While Kagura, on the other hand, ate her three-scooped sukonbu, orange, and sukonbu again ice-cream. They have been silence for arounf 3 minutes, and Kagura broke the silence "Hey, sadist" "What? China?" "What would you do, if I die?" asked her, with a sad face. "If.. you ..die? Well, I can't imagine that some kind of inhuman strength will lose, so.. May God Bless you, then." Okita answered while looking at the sky. "Then, will you come to my funeral?" asked her. "Sure, China." He Smiled, making her a faint blush, but it disappear when Okita opens his mouth "But, why?" asked him. "O-Oh.. n-nothing.." Kagura said and continued her ice-cream._

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p>"Today, we gathered here, to the funeral ceremony of our beloved, Kagura." The priest said in quite a tone. "Any last words, before good-bye forever?" Shinpachi raised his hand, and say his last conversation with Kagura, one of his best friend, and his comrades at Yorozuya.<p>

The Yorozuya, the Shinsengumi, and the other come to the funeral. Her brother, Kamui, shows too. Although, one of Kamui's men killed her. Yet he still shows up! That's insane. Just insane.

Okita opened the letter from Kagura, that he received the moment he and the other of those Shinsengumi received the news that she has died, and here it is;

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sadist a.k.a Okita Sogo.<br>From: Aaargh! You know who!**

**Hey, sadist. You see, the moment you received this. I would be died. Hahaha, pretty ironic, right? –aru? Well, first of all, thank you.**

**Thank you for cheering me up (although, you cheered me up by fight me.) Well, I help you too, right –aru? So we are settled, right? I don't want to be indebted with you even, AFTER I died. Hey, I want to thank you for helping be practice my fighting skill (Well, even, when you take me lightly by hearing your stupid MP3, it was fun!) and I have to say, you are quite… great. Aaarrggh! What am I writing? Please forgot that thing above, will you? Or I will haunt your dream every night! And, thanks for your treat. I was really nice of you, um.. is it okay, if you can called it settled? I want every single of my debt are settled when I die. Hehe –aru..!**

**Thank you for not insulting my blood line as a Yato. (Although, you did when we first met.) You are going to live long because of my blessing, so, THANK ME! Hahaha –aru!**

**And, I want to thank you for your dreams to kill that Mayo-freak. Hey, could you please kill him for me? He and his mayo are making me CRAZY! What is him? He bought 10 bottles of Mayo every time he entered a store! CRAZY! Um.. what's his fucking real name again? Hitsukata Neshiro? Hope I'm right. If I'm not, I guess, he will kill me (Ah! I'm already dead! Maybe, he will kill Gin-chan as a replacement of me.).. And, could you please do me a favour? KILL Gori! Yeah, yeah, sadist. I know, you won't do that right? Then.. fill my funeral with sukonbu! Please! DO NOT BRING FLOWER! I know, you will be called inapprotiated. But, WHO CARES? That will be my funeral and I want some DAMN GOOD SUKONBU and not those girlish flower –aru.**

**If you won't bring me those damn good sukonbu? –aru. Fine, I'll give you another choice, bring me flower, BUT! Only Chinese Lotus, Kiku[1] or sukonbu plant, okay? Then, I'll be rest in peace… And, could you guys (the S-Shii.. S-Shinigami? Oh well, I forgot) take care of Sadaharu? I trusted you guys, because, Gin-chan and Megane can't take care of damn cute dogs. And I bet, he'll be such great police dog. Train him harshly, okay? If he hate it? Show him a picture of me. He'll be good, (Awesome way, right? –aru?)**

**Second, can you come to my funeral? If you don't, I'll haunt you! YOU WILL SEE my Magnificent SPEED! Haha ahaaa! –aru! **

**Third… This is the most important… -aru!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do you think my 'aru' dialect is bad? Yes? THEN SAY GOOD BYE To THIS WORLD! I'm going to kick your fucking ba-Ah, I forgot. I don't have my body anymore, sadist. Haha.. it really sad to be death, right? Hey, can you cry? If yes, please cry at my funeral. I'll gladly appreciate it, since… Kamui-nii-sama, Papi.. Hahaha, don't make me felt like I am such pathetic person –aru! It sucks..!**

**Hey, sorry, that's not the most important part. You see, I'm shy.. Aaaaaaaaaargh! DON't YOU EVER THINKING OF REVEALING TO EVERYONE! You sadistic !**

**The thing is.. I have been interest in you and i.. **

**..Love you..**

**Well, this is the final good bye, right? I hope, you will live long, find a HOT and CUTE plus KIND woman, marry her, have children, and spend your old days reading books and RULE Edo. That is my final wish. Please, live long, stopped them who suicide and support them to live longer. Their lives are still on a long journey, right? It's such a waste to end your live without achieving anything. Just like you, support me while I was alive. Life and souls are blessing from God that you should cherish it with your hard.**

**I guess, this is our final good-bye then?**

**Arigatou gozaimashita, ne.**

'**Aishiteru, yo..'**

**Kagura, the girl who fight for the justice. And one of Yato Clan.**

* * *

><p>"Who's next?" asked the priest. Okita raised his hand. "Sougo?" "Yea, why?" "Ah, no. no.." Kondou answered.<p>

He faced Kagura's death-body. "Hey, China."

"Thank you for the letter, and here is you sukonbu, kiku, and chinese lotus. I can't pick one, so.. here." He put a bag of sukonbu, kiku, and chinese lotus with a picture of 2 clashing sword.

"Okay, I will fulfill you desire to kill Hijikata-san, and his name isn't Hitsutaka Neshiro. But Hijikata mayoro. But, I won't kill Kondou-san. As a return, just take that sukonbu, will you?" He wave his hand. "Ah, we are not SHINIGAMI, we are SHINSENGUMI..! Remember that China!" Okita then looked at Sadaharu."Well, Sadaharu is going to a great new owner, so, don't haunt me, okay?"

"Okay, I won't insult your dialect. So, I'll just answered your next question, the truth is, i.. love you too." Then,they all who come at the funeral gasped.

"Too, bad, China, I can't fall in love with another woman, (although, I can just pick one of them) you are the one, not those girly-girl that I must say, prettier than you. So, thank you, then. And.. I think I can fulfill your last quest, now.." Okita began to cry. "See? I cry for you, and bye.." Okita walks away..

.

.

.

Okita lift his head up, and he says;

.

"Aishiteru, yo. China Doll"

.

.

**Epilogue**

High in the heaven, Kagura is watching her funeral; she is wearing white dress and angel wings. She is humming happily and smiled with tears running down when she heard Okita's answer. "Thanks, sadis-Sougo." She smiled. And realized Okita is looking through the heaven and smiled.

"Hey, is that your boyfriend while in earth?" asked another winged angel. "You can say that." She smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**=#O-W-A-R-I#=**

**Kiku: **In Japanese, that means chrysanthemun. (I wonder if i spelled it right?)

Well, thank you for reading and RnR!


End file.
